The Ghost Mystery
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: The Guardians have a mystery about a haunted house where people accuse have seen ghosts inside. Is something going on? Who is behind this? Are their really ghosts? Will the Guardians meet a big faith they can't handle...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples. Yeah this is my new story. I got the idea by this song I heard from the Scooby Doo movie:Scooby Doo on Zomby Island. So yeah I decided to write this story cause it gave me a great idea for a mystery story. For all you people that have seen the movie no I have not copied the exact plot from the movie. It just gave me an idea for a mystery. So I don't own anything except the idea.

* * *

**

At Seiyo the Guardians were inside the Royal Garden."Ok now on to further news-"Tadase started. Tadase Hotori is still King's chair but is the Red King.**(It will explain when you keep reading)**He still has Kiseki which is still based on world domination."No more Tadase! We don't want to do any more work!"complained Yaya. Yaya Yuki is now the Yellow Ace and has matured more. She still has Pepe and acts like a baby sometimes. She is now a cheerleader."She's right Tadase let's take a brake."said Mia. Mikalya Miyuki the newest Guardian member. Goes by the name of Mia, her charas are Lily which is a swimmer and Alina who is a singer/actress. She is the Pink Queen captain of the swim team plays the flute and in band.

"Yeah kiddy king. It's so boring."said Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi has gotten out of Easter and has just found his father around the time Mia came. His father made him go to Seiyo and Yoru is still the same Yoru. He is now the Black Jack and head of the orchestra."Ok ok you all can do what you want for now. The meeting is over."said Tadase."Yes!"sighed Utau. Utau Tsukiyomi/Hoshina the Purple Ace. She continues in her singing career and gets help from mostly Iru and Eru. She is also in coir."Now we can finally relax."said Kukai. Kukai Souma Orange Jack still has Daichi. Still sports guy and still can't beat Nagihiko in basketball but captain of the soccer team.

"I'm gonna go play basketball."said Nagihiko getting up leaving. Nagihiko Fugisaki Blue King and captain of the basketball team. Sometimes Rhythm and Temari get's on his nerves. Now everyone knows his secret.(cross dresser)."When does he not play?"muttered Rima. Rima Mashiro White Queen and has been lass of a cold hearted person. Kusukusu still makes her laugh and plays the piano.(Also in band). Kairi was busy reading this whole time. Kairi Sanjou Green Jack and got over Amu. He is class president and still has Musashi."Come on Kairi is all you do is read?"asked Amu. Amu Hinamori still the known 'cool&spicy' girl around the school. Has _finally_ gotten over her crush on Tadase. She still has Dia Ran Miki and Su. She is still the Joker.

"Yes."said Kairi says not bothering to look up from his book."Amu come on."said Mia. She was at the entrance with Rima Utau and Yaya."Where are we going?"asked Amu going up to them."Don't you remember Amu?!"asked Yaya. She just shook her head no."Remember we were going to go to the mall after the Guardian meeting. Remember?"said Rima."Oh yeah!"said Amu."Well come on."she said and they left.

"Yo Nagi! Wait up!"said Kukai running out."Well I'm gonna go."said Ikuto and left."Well goodbye Tadase."said Kairi leaving with his book. Tadase sighed and left.

* * *

"Amu this shirt would look great on you."said Utau holding up the shirt."Really?"asked Amu looking at it. It was a dark purple shirt with the word deadly on it with a skull."Yeah Amu! It's defiantly you!"said Yaya."Ok Ill go try it on."said Amu and went into a dressing room."Ooo this one looks like your stile Rima."said Mia showing her a pink white tank and purple jacket with it."Really?"asked Rima shyly."Yeah. Even though I've only known you for a month I can see your tastes."said Mia smiling."Ok. I'll see."said Rima going into a dressing room."Oooo Utau! Here this looks like your style!"said Yaya showing her a dark purple tank top with a white jacket."Oooo cute Yaya! I'll go see!"said Utau taking the shirt and rushing to a room."Yaya. I think this would look cute for you."said Mia handing her a white shirt with the word 'Cutie' on it. Their was also a pink jacket attached."Oooo cute Mia! And I found this for you!"said Yaya giving her a black shirt with a white vest that had a black outline."Yaya. This is so cute!"said Mia and they went to dressing rooms.

A couple minutes later they all came out."Perfect!"they all said and went back got changed into their regular clothes. After a couple more minutes they payed for what they bought."Oh I gotta go. See ya tomorrow."said Amu leaving."I have to got too. Bye bye!"said Yaya leaving."Oh crap!I gotta go or else Sanjou will kill me!"said Utau running off."See you later Mia."said Rima walking away."Bye Rima."said Mia going in the opposite direction.

* * *

"I win again."said Nagihiko. He had just won his 12th game against Kukai."No fair your on the basketball team."shouted Kukai panting."Not my fault your bad at it."said Nagihiko smirking."You know I liked it better wen you were a girl."said Kukai. Nagihiko froze but recovered quickly and threw the ball at Kukai."Oh so you like me Souma."said Nagihiko in his Nadeshiko voice."Not funny!"said Kukai but Nagihiko just laughed."Come on just try to beat me in one game Kukai."said Nagihiko after his laughing fit."Fine."said Kukai.

"Finally! I beat you!"said Kukai after their game ended. He was dancing around."Yeah sure you beat me alright."said Nagihiko in a sarcastic tone while trying to hide his smirk."Yeah! I beat you I beat you I beat- hey wait a minute! What's with that sarcastic tone!?"asked Kukai stopping his victory dance."Nothing nothing."said Nagihiko still trying hard not to smirk."Dude! Did you let me win!?"asked Kukai."No of course not."said Nagihiko but then muttered a 'maybe'."No no you didn't I won! And you know it!"shouted Kukai."Yeah sure. Well see ya Kukai."said Nagihiko leaving the basketball court."Oh and by the way I did let you win."said Nagihiko when he was about to leave. Kukai's left eye twitched."Oh come on!!!!!"he yelled. Nagihiko chuckled._'Oh Kukai. Why can't you see that you'll never beat me?'_ he thought smirking.

* * *

Tsukasa was in the planetarium looking at the stars as always._'The stars are telling bad for the Guardians. Hopefully they can manage the new mystery coming to them soon.'_he thought looking worried. He took out his cards and chose a random one. He frowned._'This is not good.'_He looked at the red queen with thoughtful eyes._'I hope she can manage. That Mashiro.'

* * *

_

_**Ok I know it's short but I wanted to make it suspenseful. So I will update as soon as I can. For those that read my other stories you know how busy I am. So R&R and if i made any mistakes tell me please.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! I'm surprised as much as some of you are. I can't believe I updated in only a couple days. So my realitives came so I am very busy this time of year. So yeah I own only the idea

* * *

**

The next day the Guardians were having a meeting before school started."Well that is the last item on the agenda."said Tadase."Yes."said Utau."Guardians."said Tsukasa going inside."What is it Tsukasa?"asked Yaya."Well something has occurred."he started giving them a file."People have been saying that they have seen ghosts in an old mansion."

"Really?"asked Amu. He just nodded and continued."I was just wondering if the Guardians could investigate this mystery."they all thought."Could it be like last time? When our ghost was actually a chara?"asked Kairi."I do not know but that's what I want to all to figure out."he said."Well I think we could do it."said Kukai."Yeah it could be fun."said Nagihiko."Then it's settled. Tomorrow come here at seven-o-clock in the morning. Bring supplies. We don't know what were up against."he said leaving.

"This is strange."said Rima opening the file."What is Rima?"asked Mia."Their's a picture in this file. Look."said Rima showing everyone. It was a picture of a little boy and girl. They seemed like twins and looks like it was taken over centuries ago."What do these kids have anything to do with it?"asked Ikuto. They all just shrugged."Hey here's a picture of the house."said Mia taking out the picture. It was an old mansion. Three stories has moss and rust lots of windows big yard rusty metal gate a tower sundial and creepy gazebo(If you don't know what some of this is google it)."It seems like a perfect haunted house."said Kukai."If that's what the outside looks like. I wonder what the inside looks like."said Nagihiko."I know."agreed Yaya.

"Well we'll find out tomorrow."said Kairi."Right. We should probably get to class now."said Tadase. They all nodded and left.

* * *

The next day Tsukasa Nikaido Rima Tadase Amu Ikuto Utau Mia Nagihiko and Yaya were waiting for everyone else to come."Remind me again why I am doing this."said a annoyed Nikaido."I'll fire you and then you'll have no job."said Tsukasa."Where are they?"asked Amu."I don't know it's usually you Amu."said Rima."She does have a point."said Nagihiko."Sorry were late!"said Kukai and Kairi"It doesn't matter now. Let's all go."said Nikaido. Kukai Utau Tadase Yaya and Ikuto got in a van with Tsukasa and Rima Nagihiko Kairi Mia and Amu went with Nikaido.

After about half an hour they were at the house. They all got out."Man I hate that ride!"complained Kukai."Tell me about it."said Nagihiko."Well Guardians go on now."said Tsukasa. They (somehow) got the gate open and went in the lawn. The grass was dead the gazebo had an eerie feeling coming from it and the sundial was gold but rusty. The mansion was bigger then they expected the moss and paint made it even worse. The clear white paint that used to be their was chipping off and wasn't even white anymore. The red roof had tiles missing and the tower was so high up in the air the could scarcely see the top. Overall very eerie house.

"Man the mansion seems scarier."said Amu."No wonder people think their might be something in their."said Ikuto."Well let's go see the inside."said Tadase and they walked up the rusty broken wooden front porch and steps."Wait! It doesn't look like it can hold all of us."said Nagihiko."True. If we all went on it at the same time we could fall."said Mia."I'll go first."said Utau and carefully stepped onto the steps. She walked to the porch."Ok everyone step one at a time on the steps. The porch looks like it can hold."said Utau. After a few minutes of being as careful as they could they were all on the porch. Kairi tried to open the door."It's stuck."he said."Here let me help."said Tadase. They both pulled and the doors opened. The Guardians walked inside.

* * *

It was even more creepy on the inside. Their was a grand lobby about half the size of a foot ball field 2 spiral stairways a small indoor balcony that looked over the lobby for each of them 3 doors on either side of the room a chandelier in the middle about 50 pounds of dust spiderwebs and lastly a banister that led from the stairways. The ceiling was high and their were portraits and a old grandfather clock.

"Wow. This place is even eerier on the inside."said Yaya. No one said anything else."Ok since this house is way to big for all of us to search we'll search in groups."said Tadase."Ok groups are Rima and Nagihiko Utau and Kukai Mia and Tadase Amu and Ikuto and Kairi and me."said Yaya. They all just nodded and go with their partners."Ok if anything happens I came prepared. Here. These will keep us all in contact."said Mia giving everyone a watch.

Then they all went their separate ways. Rima and Nagihiko went threw the door right across from the front door. Utau and Kukai went up the staircase that led to a door. Mia and Tadase went threw the door left to the front door. Amu and Ikuto went threw the door right of the front door. Lastly Kairi and Yaya went threw the other staircase.

* * *

Tadase and Mia were led to the kitchen."Man this place is dark."said Mia turning on her flashlight."Yeah."Tadase agreed. The kitchen had a big window with drapes covering it lots of cabinets 3 islands. 1st had 4 sinks the 2nd one was plain and the 3rd one had rotten fruit and other rotten things. with spiderwebs and dust all over. Their were many counters with various things. Knives forks spoons bowls plates rotten things all covered in dust.

"Let's look around."said Tadase turning on his flashlight and they looked around. Mia opened the curtains a little."Huh what's this?"asked Mia picking up a piece of paper."This is strange."she said examining it."What is it Mikayla?"asked Tadase."Read this."she said handing him the piece of paper."It is strange."he said."Let's keep looking maybe we can find some more things like that."she said and then went back looking. Tadase put the paper in his pocket. Both of them were a little distracted on what it said:

_To my love_

_Hopefully you get this message before they do. I need you to get this message before they do or else all_

_is lost. I need you to do ex-_

The paper was riped right their. It was strange and very confusing. They both thought the same thing:_'What could it mean?'

* * *

_

Kairi and Yaya went up the stair case that led to 1 of the balconies. It led to a door which led to a long hallway with lots of doors."Let's see what's in these rooms."said Yaya opening 1 of the doors. Inside were 2 beds on either side of the room a draw was next to each of them their was a desk and dust was on it. Their was a window a closet and laundry shiut."This place has a very strange feeling."said Kairi."Doesn't look like their's anything interesting around here besides that though."

"Yeah let's go to the next room."said Yaya. They both left the strange room thinking:_'Man that room is so strange'_

The next room was another bedroom but something was different about it. It had two bunk beds dressers and a vanity. Their was a door left of the door they just came in and another window that was slightly open had light white curtains. Most of all the room was just plain creepy."Come on. Let's look around."said Kairi. Yaya nodded. Kairi went into the other room which was a closet. Their were old faded dresses inside with much dust. Yaya looked at the vanity. It had 2 drawers and a broken mirror. Yaya opened 1 of the drawers and revealed some jewelry. Gold silver diamond necklaces rings bracelets and earrings. She picked up a pair of ruby earrings."Pretty."she whispered.

Kairi looked threw the dresses in the closet**(Yeah doesn't sound right at all)** He found a jacket with a chain dangling out of the pocket. He took it out to reveal a gold watch. It looked old but strangely it was still working. He went outside to find Yaya looking threw the drawers."Find anything?"he asked."All I found was jewelry. What about you?"asked Yaya showing him a pearl necklace."I just found this watch but their's something strange about it. It looks old but still working."he said."Well the time's wrong."she said looking at her own watch."It's 7:45 am. The other one says 10:15 am."he looked at it and she was right. The watch did say 10:15.

"Probably cause of day light savings time."said Kairi.**(I don't know if they have that in Japan though. Just pretend they do)**Yaya just nodded. She opened the second drawer. Inside was a single dead rose with a note attached to it. She picked it up and read the note:

_To my love. I hope you get this before they do.

* * *

_

**Ok me end it their I'll update as soon as I can. Except maybe Saturday since I'm going to the casino for a Chinese New Year Party for about the whole day and I also have school all week so updating this story for the next week will be slow. R&R. Oh and sorry if it seems short.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:I'll make this quick I have my best friend Jenny here**

**Jenny:Whats up peoples?**

**Me:Sorry for not updating I was busy with another story so their you have it**

**Jenny:She's not gonna waste her time saying she doesn't own anything since you all should know by now.

* * *

**

Yaya was confused by the note.'_What could it mean?'_she thought."What do you have their Yaya?"asked Kairi. She silently gave him the paper and he read it."Intresting."she heard him mumble."Let's look for more clues."said Yaya and they continued searching.

Utau and Kukai went up a staircase that led to a door. They opened it to see a empty hallway with only portraits. At the end though was a door. They walked silently threw the hallway. In the middle though Utau stopped."What's up?"he asked."I don't think the boards can hold."she said gently putting her foot on the next board which made a creak and a breaking sound."How are we going to get pass?"asked Kukai."Kukai! Character change."said Daichi"Utau character change!"said Iru. Kukai got his board and Utau got her bat wings."Nice. Now come on."said Utau and they flew the rest of the way their.

They had just gotten to the door and Utau opened it slowly. Inside reaveld to be a big room with only some things covered in white sheets."Let's look around."he said getting out of his character transformation. She just nodded and got out of her character transformation. Kukai went to a big sheet and reluctantly(Have no idea if that's spelled right) took it off to reveal a big piano. He coughed a bit from the dust and looked at it. It was big black and looked like it could still work. He sat on the bench that was still their and opened the lid to see all the ropes of it still in good condition(I have no idea how to explain it so just imagine one of those big opera pianos that when you look indies there are strings).

Utau took off one of the sheets to see little benches. She cleared the dust off them and got a better look. She payed close attention to one of them for it looked like it had a crack in it. She carefully tried to lift it and surprisingly it opened. Inside were old sheet music. They were all titled 25 or 6 to 4(Look it up it's real but see the band arrangment version) but in different parts. Like a band. She walked over to another sheet and pulled it off. In it's place were muican cases."This was probably a music room."said Utau."Yeah. But why are their instruments in a mansion?"asked Kukai."I'm not sure."mumered Utau.

Utau and Kukai went to each of the cases and opened them. Each had a band instrument all looked new and only used a little."These seem like they were just touched."she said gripping one of the mouth pieces. It didn't ave any spit on it just was a but warm."But by who? Were the only ones in this mansion...right?"he asked unsure. She didn't answer but just got up and walked over to the last sheet.

She took it off to see an old grandfather clock."Hey that's strange."said Kukai walking over to her."What is?"she asked."Well at my grandpa's houe the grandfather clock would always have a gold metal thing inside this one's hollow."he explained. Utau opened the door of it and bent down to get a better look."Hmm."she said. She gave the other end a slight push and a little crack was made.

"Looks like it's hiding a door."she said. He bent down and pushed the other side and the crack opened more."You right"he said."Help me push this thing."she just nodded and they both pushed. The other side of the wall fell down. They both made sure it was safe before going inside.

* * *

Amu and Ikuto were led into a hallway which led into a dining room. Their was a really long table with ten chairs on each side with 1 chair at each end. On the walls were decorations. Bows streamers lights and even the chamdelier on the celing looked burned. It looked as if a small fire had been in the room."Wow what happened hear?"asked Ikuto looking at the burnt table cloth."I don't know. Looked like a fire was in here."she said. She went over to one of the burnt candles she grippe it, it was warm."Strange this candle is still kind of warm."she said. Ikuto touched one of the chairs."It seems like the fire had just started."he said. Amu was going to check something she saw near the window but tripped and fell.

"You alright?"asked Ikuto. She nodded and he helped her get up."What did I trip over?"she asked. They looked to see just a carpet. Ikuto lifter the carpet up to reveal a trap door."Let's go."he said. She reluctantly nodded as Ikuto opened it. Inside was a staircase."Here give me the flashlight."he said. She quickly gave it to him and he tured it on. He pointed the flashlight down the tunnel thing."No really deep."he murmered."Y-You go first."Amu stutered. He just shrugged and started climbing down. She followed him.

When they made it to the bottom their was only a passagway."Come on. Stay close."he instructed. She just nodded and they walked down the spooky tunnel. They didn't know how long it had been until they came across a dead end."Now what?"asked Amu."Their's gotta be a way out." he just leaned on the wall thinking. Amu didn't notice how still her body was since it wasn't a very high ceiling. She streched her arms not caring if they touched the ceiling. Then they both heard a creaking sound. Ikuto shot his head up and Amu let her arms fall. Dust then fell. They looked up to see a door."I think we found our way out."said Ikuto as he forcebly pushed the door thing open.

They were showered with light as they got out."A green house?"asked Amu. They were in a glass green house. The plants were all dead and they could see that they were in an outside green house that was in the backyard."This house just get's stranger and stranger."said Ikuto. They walked to a door to try to open it but it was locked."Great now what?"asked Amu.

* * *

Nagihiko and Rima were led to a gigantic ball room. It had a big stage at the end. Multiple windows and balconies for people to see were high up."Creepy."said Rima."Scared?"asked Nagihiko smirking."No! And wipe that smirk off your face before I do!"she yelled."Their at it again."sighed Rhythm. Kusukusu and Temari nodded.

After the two were done fighting they began looking for...well anything unusual. Rima was looking anywhere and Nagihiko was looking around the stage."Man what are we even looking for anyway?"mumbled Rima."Anything that's out of the ordinary."said Nagihiko."Curse his super hearing."she mumbled."Hey I heard that!"he yelled. Now Rima was practically one of those chibis that are on fire._'Damn him.'_she thought. She was about to punch him in the face when Kusukusu sadi."No Rima! Just keep searching!"

She sighed and went over to the windows. She was dusting some of the dust off the window sill when she found something."What's this?"she asked. She picked it up. It looked like it was a torn piece of shirt."What the heck is this?"she asked."What is it Rima-chan?"asked Nagihiko who suddenly appeared behind her. She jumped."What the hell!?"she yelled ready to hit him."Rima!"said Kusukusu and held her back with help from Temari and Rhythm.

"Anyway what are you talking about Rima?"asked Nagihiko after she calmed down."This."she said showing him the piece of cloth."Ok a piece of cloth. What's so intresting about that?"he asked chuckling."How am I suppose to know? I just found it."she said."Get back to searching dancer girl."she said. He froze but then went back to searching the stage. Nagihiko jumped on the stage and the floor under him fell. Rima turned to the noise and started laughing. She then walked over to the stage.

"You ok Nagi?"asked Rhythm."Yeah I..i think so."he said rubbing his head."You need to be more careful."said Temari dusting the dust off him."Hey what's this?"he asked. He saw a small hole in the side of the hole he fell in. Rima jumped inside."This place just get's more weird."she said."No really?"he asked."Shut up and help me open this hole.!"she yelled.

Nagihiko got up and started helping Rima dig out the hole. When they were done they saw that it was a tunnel with c couple lanterns leading the way."Let's go."said Nagihiko. Rima just nodded and they went down the tunnel.

* * *

Mia and Tadase had kept searching finding nothing at all."Ok there is nothing else here."said Mia."Yeah. We should go look in another room."said Tadase. Mia opened what she thought was a closet. But when she opened it it was just another hallway."Hey Tadase. I found another place to look."she said and they both walked threw the hallway.

The hallway had a kind of faded red carpet. Their was two doors on either side of the hallway and one at the end. Tadase opened one of the doors to see a bathroom."Are you kidding me?"asked Mia sweat dropping at his discovery."Well their could be something interesting in here."he protested and went inside."I'm going to lock in one of the other doors."she said.

Tadase didn't find anything inside. It was just a normal(but dirty) bathroom. He was about to leave but the door slammed shut. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge."Kiseki."he said and character changed."Holy crown!"he hit the door but nothing happened."What the-"he trailed off."That should've worked. Try it again Tadase."said Kiseki. Tadase tried multiple times but always failed."Were trapped."he admitted.

Mia opened a door to see an empty closet."Wow."she said. As she was about to lose the door something caught her eye."What's this?"she asked picking up a shiny piece of cloth. She then noticed that their was very very dried blood on the floor."Ok now really scary."she said leaving. She heard a crash.

Then her watch comunicator rang. She looked to see that Tadase called her."What's up? Why call me?"she asked into the watch."The door won't open!"he yelled."Ok ok fine let me get you outta their."she said but before she hung up she decided to play a little."Oh wait Tadase I already went ahead and now the door won't open."she said."What!"he yelled."Yeah and I saw a ghost! It went threw you hallway it should be near you Tadase."she said."AHHHHHH!"she yelled softly though and turned off her watch. She kept walking to the door Tadase was locked inside of.

She was going to open the door and surprise him but it wouldn't open. She was very frushtrated with it. On the other side of the door Tadase was freaking out."Crap crap crap!"he whispered loudly."What are we going to do?"asked Kiseki."Boo!"said Mia. He jumped and yelled like a little girl."Mikayla! You were tricking me this whole time!?"he yelled he could hear her laughing.

"Just get me outa here!"he yelled."Fine fine fine."she said. She still couldn't open the door."Can't it's locked. How did you get locked in their in the first place?"she asked."I don't know. I was about to leave when it slammed shut on it's own."he said. She character changed with Lily and tried to punch the door open."Ok it's no use."she said getting out of character change."Look just somehow find a way out of their."she said."Your just going to leave me here!?"he yelled."Yup. I'll call if their's anything."she said. She ignored his complaints and kept trying to open the rest of the doors.

* * *

**Me:Ok since I think so far my thinking has been horrible me stop story here. And no not stop the story the chapter!**

**Jenny:She actully started writing this chapter a few days ago but was also finishing this story that held back the rest. You should all R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And all your wishes will come true te he**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey peoples what's up! Jenny is not here today she is too busy playing on Ourworld. So my other friends Casey and Alisha are here.**

**Casey:Wow uhh why are we here?**

**Alisha:Cause she put us in her stories!**

**Me:They are only filling in for Jenny in this story in the rest will be other people**

**Utau:I'm also here with Yaya**

**Yaya:Hi hi! :)**

**Casey:Enjoy the story peoples :)

* * *

**

Kairi and Yaya only found the watch and some jewlery in that room and had searched the rest."Ok nothing."sighed Kairi."Oh well we found some things right!"said Yaya and tripped over a loose floor board."Yaya!"he said. THUD! They landed in Kairi on top of Yaya. They both blushed. Kairi stubled and got off of her than helped her up.

"U-Uh s-sorry."he said still blushing."I-It's alright."said Yaya blushing. They started walking down the hallway about to go down the stair case and back to the main hallway when the step made a creaking noise."That might not be safe. We need to find another way to get back down."said Kairi. Yaya nodded and they both backed up. Yaya had accidently bumped into a painting and it fell.

"Whoops."she said."Hey look."he said. Yaya looked to see that their was a hole behind the portrait."Cool. Hey what's this?"she asked picking up a piece of paper. It said:

_To Chiharu I just want to say for my last words is that I love you and that I hope you love me too._

"Hmm looks like the one you found earlier."said Kairi. Yaya then took out the other one she found earlier."Their both mysteries."said Yaya. Kairi nodded."Hello. I see you found the two."said a voice. They turned slowly to see a ghost. She had black hair with a pink clip in it blue eyes a purple dress that was held with one side went to her ankles. Their was black streak going threw the middle. She also wore purple flats and was holding a purple glittery mask. Their were also purple bracelets a necklace and earrings. Her dress also had stains of dust on it.

Both of their eyes widended."A-A ghost!"they yelled in unison."Yes I am a ghost. Don't be scared though."she said. Her voice was soft."O-Ok. W-What's your name?"asked Yaya still a little freaked out."Chiharu. Chiharu Tran."she said."O-Ok. Well I'm Yuki Yaya and this is my friend Sanjo Kairi."said Yaya."Well it is a pleasure to meet you two. Thank you for finding both of the letters."she said."Nice to meet you too Tran-san. Why was it important that we found the two messages?"asked Kairi."Well I've been trapped in this house. Wandering the halls for over a hundred maybe a thousand years. I have learned that I need to find both notes that were adressed to me so I could come out."explained Chiharu.

"Oh well your a ghost so why didn't you just fly threw the walls then you could've found them easily."said Kairi."Well see I tried but it wouldn't let me threw this specific coridor. I searched the entire house lots of times. This coridor always was suspicous. It would never let me in. After you found the first one I was able to enter but you couldn't see me. After you found the second one well you can guess the rest."she said."What happened? How did you die?"asked Yaya."That will take some time to explain."she said.

* * *

Utau and Kukai had found themselves in a fortune telling room. The walls were covered with dark purple glittery drapes that were all torn a little a round table with the same fabric as the drapes was in the middle of the room. Their were two chairs on one side and one on the other. In the middle of the table was a crystal ball.

"Weird."said Utau."Doesn't look like anything's in here."said Kukai."Let's go."she nodded and they were about to leave when the door in the grandfather clock's door shut."What the fudge!?"they yelled. They tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge."I don't get it! How can this door close us in!"yelled Kukai. He kept pushing the door glass thing and it still wouldn't budge. Utau had already gave up."Give up Kukai there is no way that door can open from the inside."said Utau. Kukai sat down on the ground."Great now how are we suppose to get out?"he sighed.

Utau turned on her watch."Hello? Anyone their? It's Utau."she said."Utau? What's up?"asked Mia."Oh thank you Mia! Kukai and I are trapped."she said."What!? So is Tadase!"said Mia."What!? How!?"asked Kukai joining the conversation."Ya he went to look in this bathroom and then th door just locked on him. I can't get him out even with character change."she said."Wow. Um we'll help you as soon as we get out."said Kukai and character changed with Daichi. He couldn't even dent the door a little."You have got to be kidding me!"he yelled.

"He is so stupid."mutered Utau."I'll get you guys outa their A.S.A.P"said Mimi and the call went dead."So what should we do now?"asked Kukai."Well it looked like someone came in here before so their has to be another way out."said Utau. Then one of the drapes fell reavealing a door."Well that was easy."said Kukai opening it and they both went inside.

* * *

Amu was pacing around trying to figure a way out while Ikuto was just lying on the ground."Would you stop pacing?"he asked."No. How are we going to get out?"she asked groaning in the pocess."Why don't we jus leave the way we came in?"asked Ikuto. Immediately Amu felt like a total baka and mentaly hit herself."Come on let's go."she said. Ikuto got up and follow Amu back threw the tunnel.

When they got back the door hole thing was closed."Weird why's it closed?"asked Ikuto. Amu didn't answer because they were now pushing on the door thing. When they got it open they found themselves at the bottom of a staircase. It was all made out of stone and their was one wooden door. They made their way toward the door and it wouldn't open.(Do any of the doors work xD)

"Damn it!"yelled Ikuto still trying to get the door open."It's no use. The only other way out is going up the stairs.""said Amu pointing at the stairs."Fine."mumbled Ikuto and they started climbing. After about a quarter of a half a way about their they stopped."I....can't..... go on."panted Ikuto."Me...either. Let's....take...a break."panted Amu. Ikuto leaned against the wall while Amu sat down.

After a couple minutes they got up ready to get back to climbing."Ok let's-WOAH!"said Amu. She was leaning to over the ledge and was about to fall."Amu!"yelled Ikuto and grabbed onto her hand. Their eyes met for a couple seconds when Ikuto pulled Amu to his chest. They looked in each other's eyes for a while until they broke away from each other."You ok?"he asked."Um..uh..yeah. Thanks."said Amu and they walked up the stairs.

* * *

Rima and Nagihiko had walked for a long time."Man how long does this tunnel go?"mumbled Nagihiko."Why asking me?"asked Rima."I wasn't asking you I was wondering outloud."he said."Whatever."mumbled Rima."I bet you wanna know when and where this tunnel ends too."he said."So what if I do. At least I can think it and not say the obvious!"she retorted. They kept arguing until they reached a door. It was made of wood and had the phases of the moon carved on it.

"Well open it."said Rima."Why me? Why not you? Afraid?"he asked smirking."Shut up! I'm not scared!"she said. She then opened the door. Inside were two book cases filled with books, a old red carpet, two reading chairs, a table that had a book on it, three lamps and surprisingly thick heavy drapes which looked to be covering a window."Wow."they said in unison."This is so cool."said Rima."I thought you didn't like school."said Nagihiko holding back a snicker."Shut up!"she yelled. He then snickered.

She then went over to the drapes and pulled them back to look out the window."Wow. Now this is really cool."she said. She looked to see what looked like waves from the ocean. Nagihiko went over to her and looked at what she was so amazed by."We must be in a cliff by the ocean. Strange."he said."How strange?"asked Rima."Well the old mansion was about a mile-and-a-half away."said Nagihiko. Rima's eyes widened."Doesn't that mean were over a mile away from the mansion!"she shouted. Then Nagihiko's eyes widened."Crap your right! We gotta get back before they find us missing."he said very worried. They turned but saw that the door had been closed.

After a few pulls pushes and screams they found out that they were locked in.

* * *

**Me:I know it was short but I just really wanted to get this chapter done. Here I know I'll forget to put Mimi's charas details and all that so I'll put it now.**

_**Lily-swimmer chara-energetic funny carefree chara. She is all about swimming sometimes volley ball.**_

_**Looks-light blue tanktop, white jacket blue mini skirt dark blue flip flops blue sweat bands. Black hair tied in a ponytail and amber eyes a blue necklace.**_

_**Character Transformation-Swimming Angel-same outfit as Lily but no sweat bands has sneakers a clip of three bubbles, and sapphire earrings.**_

_**Attacks-Bubble Blow-bubbles come out like juggling party. Volley Spike-Volley balls comes and is like Blaze Shoot but you can see the volley ball and can throw more then one.**_

_**Alina-singing/actress chara-mature but funny. Nice and sweet but sometimes gets very angry. A chara that cannot stop singing or acting.**_

_**Looks-white shirt black vest red skirt, multi colored bracelets, black flats, red necklace. Blonde hair brown eyes.**_

_**Character Transformation-Singing Princess-same thing as Alina but has black and red striped flats ruby earrings, red hair pin and white leggings.**_

_**Attacks-Music Spiral-sings which distracts and blasts out musical notes. Flat Natruals-the flat and natrual signs come out and counfuse then attack**_

**Me:Ok I hope that clears some things out. Tell me if i made any mistakes  
**

**Casey Alisha and me:R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:READ-Ok I know I haven't updated in a month but if any of you cared or even bothered would've went on my profile and see that I use a new method of updating. I don't use it anymore if your wondering I thought it was stupid so I'm back with my old method of updating. **

**Alisha:Excuse her for being a little mean she's had it tough**

**Casey:Yeah her band teacher nominated her and some of her friends to be in this big band and she didn't get in**

**Alisha:And she was really pumped up and got her hopes up too much and yeah. So don't blame her for not upddating. Her feelings got the better of her**

**Casey:Ok go on with the story

* * *

**

Mia didn't know how to help Kukai and Utau. When she tried going through the door that led to the kitchen but it was somehow locked. She just hoped that they would be ok until she found a way to get them out.

Mia had found nothing in the other rooms and was at the last door. She opened it to see a living room. Their was three couches a couple tables a fireplace four windows a bookcase and a portrait. She warily walked through the room not knowing what to do. She went up to the bookcase."I wonder..."she muttered. She looked at the spines of them looking for something very certain. She found a album and took it out.

She sat at one of the couches and flipped through the book. Inside were pictures of kids adults and anything else that could be in the book. She came to the last page where their was a dead rose wrapped in a small piece of paper. She unrolled it and read the note."My dear sweet Kazou Before I die I want you to know that I love you and I hope we will see each other in the after life."she read. She left them both on a table and went to put back the book.

After she put it back a book caught her eye. One that looked like someone had just taken it out. She reluctantly took it out scared that something horrible would happen. The book had no title it was just a black cover and on the inside was nothing. She put the book on the table next to the rose and note. She carefully scanned threw all the books until she noticed one of them that had a skull on it."Calling to the Afterlife? What kind of book is this?"she asked. She opened it and after flipping through the book she came upon a green jade necklace hollowed out in the book.

"What is this?"she asked amazed. She picked up the necklace and looked at the page next to it."The charm that helps you talk with the dead."she muttered. Shivers went down her spine as she looked at the picture. Their were five glowing things surrounding something. Without thinking she recited a random spell."Necklace of Jade help me now. Reveal every supernatural being in this room. Let me see them let me talk with them as much as I please. For I now hold part of the Five Mystical Keys."she recited.

A gust of wind came._'W-What did I do?'_she thought worriedly. She then felt a rush of power go through her. It was strong but still very strange. Then the wind stopped. She had fallen because of the sudden wind and was now on her knees gasping for breath."What was that?"she asked. A thought just few by her. Where were her charas? She frantically looked about but found nothing."Oh my gosh. What have I done? I lost my charas."she said her eyes not looking up from the ground. she then felt a hand on her shoulder."Are you ok?"

* * *

Yaya an Kairi were sitting down. Chiharu was sitting across from them. They had all gone to one of the bedrooms to talk all about what had happened to Chiharu.

"It is a very complicated story really."she started."You see this was my brother's mansion. He was having a masquerade to celebrate his birthday and his engagement to a foul girl. I tried to stop him but as older brothers are they never listen to their younger sisters. So anyway in the middle of the party the lights went out everyone was frightened. The next thing I know the lights turned back on and the foul girl who my brother was going to marry had stabbed him in the heart with a knife. Their were also some of her associates with her at the time. They tried to kill everyone their so that no one could tell the police. My mother was killed and my father had run off somewhere. I was with my best friend and we had escaped to the main room. Lighting shook the house and I saw a few shadows in the windows."

"I was so very frightened. That's when it happened. Werewolves attacked the house. I know it seems a little crazy but I'm telling the truth. My best friend and I ran upstairs to try and hide from all this chaos. He had told me to stay in the room and hide somewhere until he said it was ok to come out. I argued that I wanted to stay with him but he just pushed me inside the room. Before I know it one of wolves had came into the room. I did what I could only have done and jumped out the window. Which led me to my death."explained Chiharu.

Yaya and Kairi were both silent."So what happened to your friend?"asked Yaya."Never knew. After I jumped out I fell to the ground with rain pouring down on me and blood coming out. The last thing I knew was I can just guess everyone that died here are still roaming this mansion."she said.

The three sat in silence."Well Chiharu what is your spirit still doing st this mansion?"asked Kairi."Well that's not an easy answer. See I learned a long time ago that ghosts stay in the human world because of their uncleared conscious or something close to that. So basically I have unfinished duties here."she said.

"But didn't you find the two letters someone gave you? Shouldn't you be back at the spirit world now?"asked Kairi."That's exactly what I was thinking. Their must be something else haunting me. And now I have to wait and find out what."said Chiharu."Well Kairi and I will help you Chiharu."said Yaya."Really!?"asked Chiharu. A look of hope passed through her eyes."Yes. We guardians help everyone."said Kairi."Oh thank you both of you!"said Chiharu."Now if Pepe and Musashi will you two please help find the others?"asked Kairi. No answer.

"Their not here!"yelled Yaya. It was true their charas had dissapeared."What are you two talking about?"asked Chiharu completely confused. Kairi and Yaya explained charas to Chiharu."Oh now I get it. Well could they have run off?"asked Chiharu."No. Not unless it was a big emergency."said Yaya."Well let's go look for them."said Chiharu."But what about your problem?"asked Kairi."I think yours is more important."she said."But how are we suppose to go anywhere? The stairs will won't hold."said Kairi."Do you two always ask so many questions?"asked Chiharu and slightly chuckled."Ok I'll go look and see if their is a secret passageway or something ok."she said. Before they could answer she dissapeared.

* * *

Utau and Kukai were led to the ballroom but they were in one of those booths at top."This house is crazy!"yelled Kukai throwing his arms in the air."It's like this house is just a big maze."said Utau thinking."Here Daichi character change."said Kukai. No answer."Daichi?"he asked looking around. Utau then got worried and looked around for Iru and Eru."Iru Eru!"she exclaimed."Their gone."said Kukai. Utau didn't say anything. Without her charas she was nothing. She would do anything for them and now that their gone broke Utau. Her charas were her best friends they've been with her threw everything. She sat at the edge of the booth."Iru Eru...""she mumbled and started to cry. Kukai noticed this and went over to her. He hugged her and she cried into his shoulder."It's ok Utau we'll find them don't worry."he said.

"A-Are you sure?"she asked her voice shaking."Yes I swear on my life that we'll find them. Don't worry."he said. She wiped her tears."Thank you Kukai."she said and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed but then noticed something."Hey wait! What's that!?"he asked jumping from the booth and Utau followed close behind. They ran to the stage where they saw a big gaping hole."What could make that hole?"asked Kukai."Don't know but I don't want to know. We don't have our charas so we can't character transform or change if we get in trouble."she said and started to walk to the entrance.'Hey wait up!"said Kukai running up to her.

When they opened the door they couldn't believe that they were back in the main entrance."What the hell!?!?"screamed Utau."Watch your language."corrected Kukai."Shut up!"she said giving him a glare."Now what are we suppose to do?"she asked."Well wanna go outside report what we saw to Tsukasa?"he asked. She sighed but nodded. She had had enough of this phyco house.

When they walked to the door they found it was locked."What the f***!?!?!?!"yelled Kukai."Oh and you tell me to watch my language."said Utau smirking."This is no time to joke! Were trapped in here!"he yelled. Utau rolled her eyes and went to look out the window. The fence was so tall you could barley see anything behind it.

She started walking back into the ballroom."Where are you going?"asked Kukai. She just shrugged and he followed after.

After what seemed forever Ikuto and Amu reached the top of the big stair case thing."Finally."she panted. They were led to some big door. Ikuto reached out and opened it. What inside shocked both of them...

* * *

**Me:Ok bad, sad, and mean mood over :) For my come back I wanted to make a cliffy so yeah**

**Alisha:What? You peoples don't know how random she is**

**Casey:Yeah she also wanted to write it to mess with you peoples a little**

**Me:Yup :D so anyway me very sorry for not updating for a long time and like I said before I will be updating like how I did before. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. sorry updates to this and all my stories are coming slower I'm just not really happy. I'm not saying why because of personal reasons it's just personal. Anyway my mood affects what I write so my motivation has been lacking. I hope you enjoy this chapter it's four pages.

* * *

**

_-Recap-_

_After what seemed forever Ikuto and Amu reached the top of the big stair case thing."Finally."she panted. They were led to some big door. Ikuto reached out and opened it. What inside shocked both of them..._

_-End of Recap

* * *

_

Inside the room were skeletons and lots of them. Dust covered all with what looked like dried up blood. The room was entirely made of stones on the walls hung a few skeletons on the ground though were many more. The only other thing in the room was one window. Amu shivered and looked like she was about to faint. She had never seen so many skeletons in her life! Ikuto looked very shocked he didn't think something like this would ever be in a house! He slowly not letting his guard down at all took a few steps inside the room."Come on Amu it's safe. Their all dead."said Ikuto holding out a hand for her. She took it and walked in reluctantly."This place gives me the shivers."said Amu looking around. Ikuto walked over to the window and looked out."All there is up here is fog."he said."C-Come on I don't want to be here anymore."said Amu nervously."Ok. Nothing here anyway."he muttered._'Yeah a a lot of skeleton bones are nothing.'_thought Amu.

They turned around to leave but the door closed."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"yelled Amu."Calm down Amu."said Ikuto. He walked up o the door and tried to open it."It's.....locked."he struggled saying because he was trying to open the door."AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"yelled Amu spazzing out.

Rima was scared. She was locked miles away from her friends besides Nagihiko. She got into her ball and cried. Nagihiko noticed this and sat next to her putting his arms around her."It's going to be ok Rima."he kept saying. But she kept crying. After a couple minutes she stopped."W-Where's Kusukusu?"she asked looking around. Nagihiko then stood up along with Rima."And Where's Temari and Rhythm?"asked Nagihiko."Their gone!"said Rima sitting in one of the chairs and crying again.

After a while of Rima crying and Nagihiko comforting her they were both sitting in the chairs in silence."How are we going to get out of here?"muttered Rima. Nagihiko shrugged and then remembered something."The watch!"he exclaimed. Rima was a bit startled by his outburst."What?"she asked confused."The communication watch! We can use it so we can get in touch with the others!"yelled Nagihiko."Yes!"yelled Rima."Hello!? Anyone their!?"he yelled into the watch."Nagihiko?"asked Utau's voice."Utau!"yelled Rima."Rima?"asked Kukai's voice."Thank god you guys could get in touch with us!"exclaimed Nagihiko."Why? What happened?"asked Utau.

"Well the room we went in was a ball room. Their was this stage and Nagihiko fell through it. Then we found this secret passageway and went down it. Finally we found this door after what seemed like forever. We went inside to find a library. We thought their was nothing inside so we were about to leave when the door shut and locked us inside! So ow were stuck here!"explained Rima."We thought that hole looked suspicious."said Kukai."See long story short we think were going down the same tunnel so don't worry we'll be their right away."said Utau."Ok hurry up."said Rima and the call was dead.

"Now all we have to do is wait."said Nagihiko. Rima looked at the books. She opened one that looked interesting enough. Rima carelessly flipped through the book until she came upon a sapphire necklace. She picked it up and said what was written below it."This charm will help you with seeing the dead."she muttered. She just closed the book and looked at the cover. Their were five glowing things surrounding something."Creepy."she muttered and read some random words on a random page."Necklace of the Sea help me now. Reveal every supernatural being in this room. Let me see them let me talk with them as much as I please. For I now hold part of the Five Mystical Keys."she recited. A gust of wind then came. Rima fell to her knees and Nagihiko was using a wall to support himself."What did you do?"he asked."I-I don't know!"she yelled. Then the wind stopped.

"Hello."

Mia was shocked. How could she be so careless to loose her charas."Hey you ok?"asked someone and she felt hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened. She quickly turned around to see a guy. A ghost guy! He had brown hair blue eyes and was wearing a worn out tux. Mia was shocked and did the first thing that came to her mind. She screamed.

"Um can you please stop screaming?"asked the ghost. Mia panted."Y-Your a ghost!"exclaimed Mia standing up and backing away a little."Yes I am a ghost. But I'm not going to harm you."he said holding out a hand."Ok..."she said calmer and took his hand. When she did her hand went right through his.

They both sat on the couch next to each other."What's your name?"asked the ghost."Mikayla Miyuki but everyone calls me Mia. What about you? What's your name?"said Mia."My names Makoto Miyuki."said Makoto. Both of their eye's winded."Miyuki! Your last name is Miyuki!"they both yelled in unison.

Tadase was getting angry that no one had found him yet."Tadase when are the pesents coming? That s no way to treat a king."said Kiseki."Kiseki I don't think anyone's coming soon. Were locked in either way."said Tadase."Hump."said Kiseki and floated somewhere else.

After about half and hour

"Kiseki?"asked Tadase looking for his chara. Kiseki had dissapeard."Great just great. I'm locked in a bathroom and lost my chara."muttered Tadase."He leaned against the door pounding his head back against it. Suddenly he fell backwards."Ow."muttered Tadase rubbing his head."What just happened?"he asked. Then it hit him. He was free."I'm free!"he yelled standing up."How?"he asked. Then he noticed where he was banging his head was a button.

His left eye twitched."You have got to be kidding me!?"he yelled.

Kairi and Yaya were bored to death. Chiasa still hadn't come back and they were starting to get worried. They were both in the first room they checked in first. Kairi was sitting on the bed and Yaya was laying on the one across from it."Where is she?"asked Yaya."Don't know."he said."Hi!"

Kairi jumped in shock."Please do not do that."said Kairi regaining his composure."Sorry Kairi. Didn't mean to make you jumpy."she giggled."Did you find them Chiasa-chan?!"asked Yaya."Sadly no. All I found was nothing but some other people."said Chiasa."The other guardians probably."said Kairi."Oh well. I'm sorry but I found nothing else."said Chiasa."It's ok Chiasa-chan you tried your best!"said Yaya."Now come with me. I found a way to get downstairs."said Chiasa."Oh good."said Kairi."How?"

"Really?"asked Kairi. Chiasa said that another way to get downstairs is sliding down the banister."I think it sounds fun."said Yaya."Is it safe?"asked Kairi."Yeah. I checked five times."said Chiasa. Yaya got on the banister and started sliding down."Yeah Kairi it's totally safe!"yelled Yaya."ok."said Kairi reluctantly. He slid down the banister scared out of his mind.

After their little ride the three were back in the lobby.."I never want to do that ever again."said Kairi."Well it's over now. So stop whining."said Chiasa."Now lets find the others! This house is scary to Yaya!"yelled Yaya."What about everyone else?"asked Kairi."I don't care! Yaya wants to get out now!"complained Yaya. She marched to the door and tried to open them. After a few gruednts the doors still didn't open and Yaya was panting."It's locked."she said."What do you mean it's locked!?"asked Chiasa and Kairi shaking her shoulders."I mean that were locked inside this house."said Yaya. Then she widened in realization."Were locked in this house!"yelled three tried frantically to open the doors but it just taunted them staying locked.

"Chiasa can't you just go threw the doors?"asked Kairi frantically."I'll try."she said. When Chiasa tried to go threw the doors a magnetic field as it seems was keeping her from leaving."Can't. A magnetic force is keeping me from leaving this house. I'm trapped here along with you two."she said."This is a nightmare!"yelled Kairi and Yaya.

Utau and Kukai were now in the mysterious passageway that Rima and Nagihiko were in before."This place is creepy."said Utau."I know. This is one messed up mansion."said Kukai."Let's just find them, find everyone else, and figure a way to get out of this mansion."said Utau. Kukai just nodded in agreement.

Soon they approached a mysterious door. It was brown covered in dust and the only thing on it was a star."This is probably where they are."said Kukai opening the door. What inside was not Rima and Nagihiko but two ghosts. The room looked similar to the one Rima and Nagihiko are still in but no light just candles. One ghost was a girl that looked a little older then Yaya. Her midnight black hair was braided and her bangs covered one of her white eyes. She wore a black dress that ended at her knees with ruffles and wore black flats. Their was a shy, sadness, and a little bit surprised look on her face. The ghost next to her was a boy who looked about the same age as Amu. He had midnight black hair like the girl but short and white eyes. He wore a white dress shirt under a black jacket, red tie, dress pants, and dress shoes. The look on his face was shock and surprise. The girl was sitting on one of the chairs and so was the boy.

"Ghosts!!!!!!"yelled Utau and Kukai."People!!!! Were free!!!"the two ghosts yelled in unison.".....What do you ghosts mean by free?"asked Kukai slowly."We mean that we've been trapped in this room for almost centuries."said the girl."Well what are your names?"asked Utau."I am Sakamoto Shuji and this is my sister Sakamoto Sakura. We have been chased here by the beasts and were killed here. Our spirits have been here ever since never escaping until you two show up."said Shuji."What are your names?"asked Sakura."I'm Hoshina Utau and this is my friend, Souma Kukai. We have been sent here to figure out the mystery of this house which is known to be haunted."said Utau."Who are the beasts?"asked Kukai.

"They attacked our cousin's masquerade when his fiance killed him. His fiance had associates who were planning on killing all og us so no word would be sai however something worse happened. Werewolves or the beasts attacked. Killed many chased me and my brother down a secret passageway trapped us in this room and killed us right here."said Sakura."Never liked that girl. Such a snake."muttered Shuji."Well how come you two couldn't just go threw the walls and get out?"asked Kukai."Tried. Our spirits can only come out only if the door opens."siad Shuji. They all turned to the door which was now closed. They all stared in silence for a while."WHAT!?"they all yelled in unison.

* * *

**Done this chapter. It seems short but I wanted to put Amu and Ikuto next but I didn't want to put them twise in one chapter. It just doesn't seem right. I'll update asap. Please if theirs any adjustmeants needed tell me please. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**READ THIS!**

V

Shit! Sorry I'm cursing in the beginning of the chapter but I just noticed that I have been writing Chiharu and Chiasa! Where did I even get that name Chiasa! Oh wait now I remember Chiasa was next to Chiharu. Oops. Anyway her name is totally Chiasa now! Since I'm getting used to writing like that. Sorry again for the misunderstanding!

* * *

Kukai stared blankly at the door. He went up to it and jiggled the door knob. He then banged his head against the door."Does every room have a curse!"he yelled."Kukai calm down."said Utau putting a hand on his shoulder."Calm down! Utau were stuck in a room with ghosts! The question is how can you be calm!"he yelled at her."Stop yelling at me."she said. Utau turned and walked away from Kukai.

"Kukai you should be nicer to your friend."said Sakura."I didn't mean to be mean. I was just shocked that she's so calm about this."said Kukai leaning against the door."Well maybe she is as frightened as you but isn't showing it."said Sakura."Hmm. Maybe."said Kukai thinking.

Utau sat at one of the couches."Hey Utau maybe you shouldn't take this so seriously."said Shuji."I know. But to tell you the truth I don't like getting yelled at by him. I love him."she said her eyes drooping."I think you should tell him how you feel."said Shuji."Yeah your right. But what if he doesn't like me back?"asked Utau. Shuji chuckled."Believe me he likes you too."reashured Shugi. Utau got up cougarge inside of her.

"Good luck cause here's your chance."said Sakura noticing Utau coming over. He looked at her strangely until he saw Utau coming. Sakura giggled and dissapeared."Kukai. I have something to tell you I'm sorry. I was actully paiking on the inside when I was just trying to keep my look." she addmitted."No I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you."he said."Well the truth is I love you."she said very shyly. She was also blushing like a cherry and was looking down at her feet. He was shocked. Kukai never thought Utau would open up to anybody let alone him! Then it just hit him. He also loved her."I-I love you too."he said."You do?"she asked looking up at him. He just lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips.

When Utau was talking with Shuji Amu had managed to calm down. She was sitting on the ground in a ball positon, nothing like Rima's though."We are trapped in a dungeon with skulls!"she yelled. Ikuto didn't know what to do for the freaked out girl. He didn't want to say it was going to be ok cause it wasn't. So he did all he could do. Ikuto went up to her, sat next to her, and hugged her tightly."Ikuto. How long are we going to be in here?"she mumbled. He shrugged then something came to him."The watch! We can call for help!"he exclaimed jumping onto his feet. Amu jumped to her feet to her eyes flashing hope."Hey is anyone their!"he yelled into it."Ikuto?"asked Kairi."Kairi I never thought it would be good to hear you!"he yelled."Um...is that a good thing?"he asked."Yes very. Amu and I are locked in a dungeon in one of the towers!"he yelled."What! W-Well how did you and Amu get locked their!"asked Yaya frantically."We were just walking up the tower when it locked us in!"said Amu."How do we get their!"asked Yaya."We don't know. There are too many passageways in this house so don't go that way. You might get lost. Find a wooden door and if inside is a long staircase that should be where we are. Hurry and come get us!"he yelled and hung up.

Amu was now sitting down waiting for Kairi and Yaya to rescue them. She sighed deeply then she felt something next to her, it felt like a book. She blew off most of the dust and saw that the cover that had nothing on it. She raised an eyebrow usually books had something written on it. She flipped to a page which hollowed to a orange crystal necklace. She picked it up and egzamined it's beauty. It was sparkling brightly. She picked it up and read the page next to it."This charm will make your power stronger."she recited. Amu loked up to see Ikuto just pacing and spacing out."Necklace of Fire help me now. Reveal every mystical being in this room. Let me communicate with them as much as I please."she said. Nothing happened untilit sudddenly started to get colder in the room. A freezing wind was coming through the window."What's going on?"asked Ikuto protecting Amu with his arms._'What did I do...'_she thought fear that she might've done something that can kille them both. The wind then stopped abruptly."W-what happened?"asked Amu."Who was the one who read the book?"asked a ghost frantically which suddenly appeared before them.

Rima and Nagihiko were now face to face with a ghost. It looked like a little girl. She had a blonde braid ice cold blue eyes and a torn pink fluffy dress and pink sandals."Hi I'm Tran Yuki. I died here."she said sucking her thumb. Nagihiko and Rima eyed Yuki. She was so small about eight years old."Um..Hi I'm Fugisaki Nagihiko and this is my friend Mashiro Rima. And um are you a ghost?"asked Nagihiko gently. He bent down to her height before talking so he wouldn't scare her or anything."Yup! Hi Nagihiko! Hi Rima! Nice to meet you!"she said happily. She was a very joyful ghost."So um..do you mind if we ask you how you died?"asked Rima crouching a little."Oh that's easy but it's going to take some time."

"My big brother was having a party to celebrate him being married to a pretty lady and his birthday party. But pretty lady was very mean to me! She threw my dolly in our mantel place and when I told my big sister she said big brother is too busy into her beauty. The lights went out just as I was about to ask my brother to leave her because I didn't want a mean sister-in-law! I heard a piercing low scream. It was my brother. He muttered a help me Yuki but it was too late. When the lights came back on mean lady had killed my brother. Her assistants then came bursting into the room planning to kill everyone to they wouldn't get arrested. I was crying very much looking at my dead brother. Then mean lady looked at me and turned her knife to me. She said I have longed for the time to kill you she whispered and I ran. I ran away and to the secret passageway. Then I heard loud noises and screams. I tried to block them out crying more. I then turned around to see a beast coming after me so I ran more. I kept running til I ran into a room and locked the door. I ended up crying n the floor still hearing some screams and the beast trying to get in. I died their because I didn't know how to get out and from starvation and lack of water."explained Yuki by now she was crying at the end.

Rima went up to her and did her best to hug the crying ghost. Yuki looked up at Rima."Arigato Rima-chan."sobbed Yuki crying more. Nagihiko was amazed on how Rima could comfort Yuki so quickly.

After Yuki had calmed down they all tried to find a way to get out of the room."Oh I just remembered how to get out of this room!"exclaimed Yuki."How!"asked Rima and Nagihiko frantically."Nagihiko bang your head against the door a lot!"said Yuki."What?"asked Nagihiko confused."Just do what she says!"said Rima. He reluctantly banged his head against the door a couple times and the door opened. Rima and Nagihiko hugged in gratitude that they were free but then quickly let go of eachother and blushed."Yay! It worked! You see this house has many doors that lock so the only way to get unlock is to press a button at the top. Since dust was covering it the only way to get it open was to hit your head againt the door to find it!"explained Yuki.

"You are one smart girl."said Nagihiko and Rima."I know." she said happily.

Mia and Makoto stared at eachother is disbelief. Their both were Miyuki's."Wait do you know a Miyuki Seiji and a Miyuki Yuko?"asked Mia."Oh you mean my older brother and his wife. I'm happy they did not come to join me in our cousin's masquerade in honor of his engagment and birthday. What a wonderful celebration until that witch killed him. Beats then attacked the house. I ran here to the living room trying to open the secret passageway when one of the witch's assistants killed me. I'm not sure what happened next."he explained."What about Yuka-san and Seiji-san? What happened to them?"asked Mia curious about her family history."I became a ghost when I saw them at my funeral she was holding my nephew that I never got to see along with her husband next to her."he said looking down."It's ok Makoto. You'll see him someday."said Mia giving him a smile."You are a Miyuki. All Miyuki's have an ability to make anyone happy."said Makoto.

Tadase then came into the room."Mikayla, ghost? Ghost!"exclaimed Tadase."Tadase meet one of my gold realitives, Miyuki Makoto."said Mia introducing Makoto."Nice to meet you."said Makoto."On of the ghosts in this house is your realitive?"asked Tadase. Mia nodded. Makoto explained again how he died and what had happened in the house."Oh so what do we do now?"asked Tadase."We go find the others."siad Mia confidently."We can't go through the way we came in. It's locked."said Tadase. Makoto then got an idea."Take out all the books! Theirs usually a secret passageway behind the bookcases!"said Makoto.

They tore out the bookcase until no books were left."Nothing!"exclaimed Mia."Just as I thought."said Makoto and pressed a small button covered in dust that Tadase and Mia didn't notice before. The bookcase slid open revealing a passageway."How many passageways does this house have?"asked Tadase."Many. Their all for emergencys."siad Makoto. The three went inside the passageway and the bookcase closed them in.

Kairi was tlking to Chiasa the two trying to figure a way on how to get out of the nightmare house. Yaya leaned against a large vase._'Shit!'_she thought and quickly turned around to see that Kairi and Chiasa were too deep in thoguht to hear the crash. Yaya sighed in relief. While cleaning up the mess she made she found a book that was hidden inside the vase. She picked it up and found a ruby hollowed inside the book. She picked it up and read the page."This charm will give you courage."she said holding up the ruby."Necklace of Flowers help me now. Reveal any mistic being in this room so I may communicate with them. For now I hold one of the Five Mystical Keys."chanted Yaya. Wind came crashing te room. Yaya and Kairi went to their knees not knowing what's going on but Chiasa wasn;t scared she knew what came next but she did not know if it was going to be something good.

Appeard a ghost after the sudden wind outburst. He wore a bloody tux, had black hair and ice blue eyes under his pair of glasses. Chiasa's eyes widened when she saw him."T-Toshi? Toshi Akatsutsumi?"asked Chiasa aproaching him."Chiasa. Chiasa Tran? My best friend we have met again!"exclaimed the ghost who's name was supousedly Toshi. They both embraced each other. Kairi and Yaya stared at them in disbelief. This was Chiasa's friend, this was the one who loved her and gave her the notes. Toshi then kissed Chiasa gently and quick. She blushed very badly."I love you."he whispered in her ear."I love you too."she whispered. Then they both kissed while Yaya and Kairi had sweatdropped

Utau and Kukai were now thinking along with Shuji and Sakura on how to get out."Hey Shuji didn't Tadao-kun teach us how to open the locked doors of the house?"asked Sakura."Who's Tadao?"asked Kukai."Our cousin. He's the one who had the party."said Sakura."Yes your right Sakura."said Shuji."Kukai bang your head against the door."said Sakura."What!"exclaimed Kukai. Since Utau wanted to get out asap she took Kukai's head and banged it against the door herself. Suddenly the door opened."Good thing Tadao-kun told us about the doors!"said Sakura.

* * *

Since a lot of things happened in this chapter it ends here. The chapter. R&R please. ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

**Yup an update. How amazing! What its me I'm not the best fast updater! So yeah enjoy!**

Ikuto quickly pushed Amu forward."She did."said Ikuto. She just glared at him. The ghost went up to her. He had blond hair and black eyes."Thank you! Thank you so much!"exclaimed the ghost happily. Ikuto and Amu were confused."N-no problem."said Amu not sure what to say."Let me introduce myself. I'm Tran Tadao. I owned this mansion."said Tadao."Hello Tadao. I'm Hinamori Amu and this is my friend Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Nice to meet you."said Amu."So Tadao. Mine explaining how to get out of this dungeon?"asked Ikuto sick of the dungeon."Easy. Let's see."said Tadao examining the door."Ikuto-san can you please bang your head against the door. That's one of the only ways we can get out."said Tadao."You have got to be kidding me."muttered Ikuto and started banging his head. Then the door opened.

"Works all the time. See their's a button their but since it's been a long time dust and other things it was hid. So the only other way was to bang something against it. Since the head is hard enough it hit the button and opened the door."explained Tadao."This is one messed up house."said Amu and Ikuto in unison. The three were out and walking down the large stair case."Tadao how did you die?"asked Amu curious."Good question Amu-san. Well I was having a celebration for my engagement and birthday. Oh Nao. That devil. She was so evil how could I not see through her. Just like my sister said to my other sister in private I was too mesmerized by her beauty I didn't see who she really was. See Nao was suppose to be my wife but only agreed to marry me was cause she wanted to kill me. Our family history goes back and my great great grandfather had broken her great great grandmother's heart. So Nao wanted revenge. So at the celebration she brought a knife and killed me. Her assistants helped her kill everyone so they wouldn't get arrested. Sadly, beasts then attacked the house and chaos ranged. I don't know who survived who didn't, I don't even know if anyone _did_ survive."said Tadao."Oh. I'm sorry Tadao."said Amu."That's sad."said Ikuto. Tadao just nodded."Hey. What ever happened to Nao?"asked Ikuto curious. Tadao shrugged and said that she might've escaped and let the beasts kill us or one of the beats could've killed her and her spirit would still be in the house. He wasn't sure though.

Rima, Nagihiko, and Yuki were now traveling the secret passageways trying to find their way out."I see something up ahead!"said Yuki. Rima and Nagihiko looked to see that Yuki was right. A light was coming their way."Hey!"yelled Yuki. The light then disappeared."What the heck was that?"asked Rima."Don't know."said Nagihiko. They just shrugged it off and continued walking.

After about ten minutes they heard something."Makoto do you know where were going?"asked Mia."Mia!"exclaimed Rima and Nagihiko."Rima? Nagihiko?"questioned Tadase. Rima and Nagihiko ran toward where they thought Rima and Tadase were. Tadase and Mia were doing the same and the four ended up crashing into each other. The four greeted each other happy to be united with their friends again."So anything happen between you and Nagi?"whispered Mia to Rima slyly."N-no!"said Rima pouting."Did you make your move on Mia yet?"said Nagihiko quietly to Tadase."W-what are you talking about Fugisaki-kun?"asked Tadase."We all know you like her."said Nagihiko.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes and that is final."said Tadase."Whatever you say Tadase."said Nagihiko silently snickering about how dumb his friend could be.

"Their you are."said Makoto panting slightly."Hey! I might be a ghost but I'm still a little girl that can't run as fast as you two!"complained Yuki coming up."Yuki?"asked Makoto."Cousin Makoto!"exclaimed Yuki and embraced her cousin."You two are related?"asked Mia, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima in unison."Yeah. This is my little cousin Yuki."said Makoto carrying Yuki."Wow. It's a small world after all."said Nagihiko in a sing songy tone. Mia, Tadase, and Rima sweat dropped at Nagihiko joking at a time like this."Anyway. Let's find everyone else."said Tadase. The six nodded and kept walking.

After the two ghosts were done making out they turned to Yaya and Kairi who were sitting on the floor bored."Hey."said Chiasa. Yaya and Kairi looked up."You two done making out yet? Cause Yaya and I still have to find the others."said Kairi. Chiasa and Toshi blushed but nodded."Y-y-yeah come on lets go."stuttered Chiasa. The four walked into the ball room and saw the whole in the stage."Wow! What happened?"asked Yaya."Well we don't know last time we saw the stage it was in perfect condition."said Toshi. The four went up to the stage and looked down on the hole, inspecting it. Yaya then lost her footing and slipped into the hole."Yaya!"exclaimed Kairi and got hold of her wrist. However, Kairi didn't have enough strength to pull her back up and ended up falling on top of her."Ow."muttered Yaya."Yaya you ok?"asked Kairi concern in his voice."Yes. Arigato Kairi." She said gently kissing him. Suddenly it turned into both of them making out.**(I'm so evil xD)**"I'm guessing their a couple?"asked Toshi."Nope not yet. I'm hoping soon actually."said Chiasa holding Toshi's hand and watching the two make out.

After the two were done making out they both blushed and Kairi rolled off of Yaya. They both stuttered with their words not knowing what to say. Then the two looked each other in the eye and turned away blushing more if possible."Yaya. I-I have to tell you something."said Kairi uneasy."Wh-what?"stuttered Yaya."I-I love you."confessed Kairi."W-well. Truth be told. I love you too."said Yaya looking down. Kairi then lofted her chin causing her to look at him. Then he kissed her which surprised Yaya.

"Um..can we go into the tunnel now?"asked Chiasa. The two broke apart blushing, got up and nodded. Toshi and Chiasa chuckled at their friends."Hey Yaya. Does this mean were dating now?"Kairi whispered in her ear. The four were walking down the passageway. Toshi and Chiasa were holding hands while Kairi and Yaya were holding hands. She nodded and he kissed her cheek.

Kukai, Utau, Sakura, and Shuji were going down one of the passageways cautious. Kukai was ahead Sakura and Shuji were trailing behind him while Utau was just lacking behind."Utau. You ok?"asked Sakura noticing the girl was walking really slow."I'm fine Sakura. Don't worry."said Utau. Sakura nodded still unsure though but continued walking._'Man I'm tired. No! I must keep going!'_thought Utau. The four had been walking for some time now and Utau was tired."Man where are we going anyway?"muttered Utau. Then she fell."Ow."she muttered. She looked to see that she tripped over a book."What the hell's a book doing here?"asked Utau picking it up."No cover?"she said examining the book. She was on the ground and on her knees. She flipped a few pages to see a yellow crystal inside._'W-what is this?'_thought Utau. She looked up to see no one."Shit! I lost them!"yelled Utau. She sighed and went back to the book reciting something random."This charm will make you more knowledgeable. Necklace of Lighting help me now. Reveal all mystic beings in this place. Let me talk with them as much as I please for now I hold one of the Five Mystical Keys."

Nothing happened. Utau didn't know what was suppose to happen but just shook her head and got up."Well that was a waste of time. Now to find the others."said Utau. Suddenly the walls started to shake and Utau fell back down. Another tunnel was revealed on her left. Utau got up and took a few steps to it then stopped."No. No. Something always happens to the person alone going into a tunnel."she said to herself._'But what's this feeling. It feels like it's calling to me. Like I'm suppose to go in their.'_thought Utau. She ended up going in after a couple minutes of walking in and walking out of the tunnel.

Amu, Ikuto, and Tadao reached the bottom of the stairs. Ikuto went up to the other door that was locked before and banged his head against it. It opened almost automatically. The three were led to black."What the?"asked Amu and Ikuto. They felt their hands to the other side and felt that it was a thick old drape."It's just a curtain."said Tadao reashuring them. Ikuto then grabbed a handfull of the curtain and ripped it off revealing the ball room."The ball room. Oh I haven't been in here for some generations."said Tadao."Hey what's with that hole!"exclaimed Amu pointing to the stage. The three went over their."Huh. Seems like someone found the secret entrance that I forgot where it was."said Tadao exzamining the hole."Hey look footprints. And lots too."said Ikuto pointing to the footprints leading to the passageway."Probably Rima and Nagihiko are some but who are the others?"asked Amu."Maybe some of the others already came here and found them. It doesn't look like they've came back yet so let's go."said Ikuto swiftly jumping in. Amu unlike Ikuto actually stepped into the hole and Tadao came after. The three went down the passageway.

"Yaya! Kairi! Utau! Kukai! Rima! Nagihiko! Tadase! Mia! Can any of you hear me!"yelled Amu into the passageway."What are you doing Amu?"asked Ikuto. She blushed."Sorry. I was just trying to call out to the others."said Amu sheepishly."Amu!"yelled someone. The three turned to see Kairi and Yaya running up to them with two ghosts trailing behind."Yaya! Kairi!"yelled Amu and hugged her two friends she hasn't seen in what seemed like years."Amu! I want you to meet someone! This is Tran Chiasa and her boyfriend Akatsutsumi Toshi!"said Yaya introducing the ghosts."Chiasa!"said Tadao."Tadao!"said Chiasa and hugged him."Um...you two know each other."said Ikuto."Were brother and sister!"said Chiasa."What!"exclaimed Amu, Yaya, Kairi, and Ikuto.

"Huh?"asked Yuki turning her head."What is it Yuki?"asked Makoto. He was still holding her."I thought I heard something."said Yuki."Must've been your imagination cause I didn't hear anything."said Makoto."Hey!"yelled someone. It was Kukai!"Kukai!"yelled Nagihiko."Nagi!"yelled back Kukai. Along came Kukai and two ghosts, with no Utau in sight."Makoto! Yuki!"exclaimed Sakura and Shuji."Cousin Sakura! Cousin Shuji!"exclaimed Yuki jumping from Makoto's arms and into Sakura's."Hey what's up Shuji? Sakura?"asked Makoto casualy."Cousins?"asked Nagihiko, Rima, and Kukai. The four ghosts nodded and started talking."Kukai. Where's Utau?"Rima suddenly asked."Oh she's-crap! Where is Utau!"paniced Kukai."This is bad this is bad!"said Sakura."Who's Utau?"asked Makoto."Our friend."said Nagihiko."Rima! Nagi!"yelled someone. The right wall fell revealing Utau in a tunnel."Utau!"they all exclaimed.

**Done this chapter! This story looks like it's about to wrap up right? I was actually thinking about doing that in like the next two chapters but since I like this story it's gonna keep going on with twists! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! Yesterday was my last day of school! So I'll be updating more now! ^^ Read please!

* * *

**

"Hi!"said Utau walking out to hug Rima, Nagihiko, Mia, Tadase, and Kukai."Where were you! And how did you get in that tunnel thing?"asked Kukai holding her shoulders. Utau was about to say something about the necklace but didn't at the last second because he thought she was crazy."I tripped over rock and fell. When I did you guys went ahead of me. Then I kept walking and found this passageway that led me here."said Utau lieing."Oh ok. It's just good that your ok."said Mia.

After the reunion the ten kept going down the passageway. After a while they came to a dead end.

Chiasa, Tadao, and Toshi were all talking while walking ahead of Amu, Ikuto, Yaya, and Kairi."How weird can this day get?"asked Ikuto. No one answered, afraid that the answer was yes and they'd be trapped in the insane house forever."Kukai. I think I hear voices."said Shuji."Are they ghosts?"asked Kukai. Shuji shrugged. The seven of them hid behind the corner waiting."I can't believe were stuck forever in this stupid passageway."said a bitter voice. It sounded like a women."Hey I bet if we go down this path we'll be right back at the ballroom again."said another voice. This sounded like a man's voice."Whatever but, if we get lost again I swear I will feed you to the beats again."said the women and they kept going on through the passageway. They got a glance of their faces, they were both beautiful/handsome. The women had soft pale skin, pericing silver eyes that match her curly shoulder length blonde hair that matched her silver floor length dress and she wore a black necklace around her neck. The man wore a tux and had auburn brown hair like Kukai's but it was comed neatly and brown eyes. After they had left Tadao, Chiasa, and Toshi let out a sigh of relief."Who was that?"asked Yaya."The women who killed me Nao is her name. Next to her is her boyfriend that she kept from me, Osamu. Both evil and they both disgust me."said Tadao."Ugh to think I dated him."said Chiasa.

After they thought the evil couple were far away enough they walked down the same route.

They were walking down the same passageway when they heard a rummble and a part of the wall to the left of all of them was falling. Then walked out Utau, Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, Mia, Tadase, Shuji, Sakura, Makoto, and Yuki. The reunion was very cheerful. Hugs, high-fives, and talking were among the friends _and_ ghosts."Ok before we go any further two things. How did you guys get here through a tunnel? And how do you ghosts know each other."asked Kairi getting everyone's attention which died down the reunion noise."Well.."started Nagihiko.**(In three-point-of-view)

* * *

**

"_Dead end!"said Rima."Ugh! We are going to be stuck here forever!" exclaimed Utau. Suddenly, the ground was shaking again. The wall in front of them fell leading them to another passageway. The small earthquake made Rima fall on top of Nagihiko sending them both down."S-sorry."said Rima stuttering. Nagihiko answered by snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her gently and soon her lips started to move with his. In the backround everyone was snikering._

"_Come on! Stop making out or we'll leave you two sucking each other's faces off!"said Kukai. Utau, Shuji, Sakura, Tadase, and Mia burst out laughing. Rima and Nagihiko pulled away, blushing at Kukai's comment. Rima quickly got off of Nagihiko and they both stood up. Then the ten of them were then arguing on weather to go threw the passageway or not. Finally, after who knows how long, the ten decided to go in._

_Nagihiko was walking a little closer to Rima with every step he took until he was right next to her. She hadn't noticed."Rima."Nagihiko whispered in her ear."Hmmm?"asked Rima."Do you want to go out with me?"asked Nagihiko. She smiled a little and nodded. He then swiftly gave her a kiss.

* * *

_

"Wow."said Amu, Ikuto, Yaya, and Kairi."Now that our part is done your turn."said Ikuto looking at the ghosts.

"Well I'm Tran Chiasa. My brother is Tran Tadao and sister Tran Yuki."said Chiasa guestering to Tadao and Yuki."I'm their cousin, Miyuki Makoto. Yes Mia and I are related. She is my great great granddaughter."said Makoto guestering to Mia."I am Sakamoto Shuji and this is my twin sister Sakamoto Sakura. We are cousins of the Tran's and Miyuki's."said Shuj guestering to Sakura."And I'm Akatsutsumi Toshi. I am not related to any of them but our families are close and I am currently dating Tran all died from either beast, one of either Nao's assistants, or Nao herself. Nao was the person who Tadao was suppose to marry but she ended up killing him."said Toshi."We have no idea why the beasts were here though. That part is still a mystery, we have no idea why they wanted to kill everyone or how they even found the house. Their used to be lots of trees protecting the house.. Nao wanted to kill all of us because of family history reasons."said Sakura."Unlike everyone else though I died from starvation/no water. Nao and her boyfriend died somehow and are wandering the underground passageways from what Tadao said."finished Yuki. The seven ghosts stood next to each other.

"Wow."said the guardians."Well now that our long story is done let's find our way out!"said Yaya."But which way do we go?"asked Amu. They were fighting on either going left or right but Yuki had another plan in mind. She went through the walls and came back a few minutes later to see that they were still fighting."Hey!"said Yuki. They all stared at the little ghost girl."What is it Yuki?"asked Toshi bending down to her height."Well while you people were fighting I went through walls and found out that their should be a secret passageway under this wall."said Yuki pointing to the right wall. Then Kukai kicked the all hard while Ikuto was banging on it and the part fell opening another entrance."Like I said you are one smart girl Yuki."said Nagihiko.

They walked about half an hour until they came to a dead end."Yuki! I thought you said it was going to lead the way out!"said Tadao."Ahem. Look up."said Yuki pretending to cough and pointed up. Confused they all looked up to see what she was talking about. Then they saw. A trap door!

Kairi, Tadase, and Nagihiko were pushing the door until they heard a creaking noise and the door opened. After they all limbed in they observed their surroudings. They were in a room. Only thing were two large climbing staircases, it was the bottom of the other tower in the house. One was on each side of the room."Well well well look what we have here Osamu."said a voice. The seventeen turned to see Nao and Osamu by the stair case. Nao's arms were crossed in front of her chest and Osamu was standing next to her arms crossed also."Why if it isn't the Miyuki's, Sakamoto's, Tran's and Akatsutsumi. Pleasure to meet you all again."said Osamu smirking."Nao. Osamu. What are you two doing here?"asked Makoto."Why to become human and rule the world ofcourse. I shall be it's queen and Osamu-kun will be the king."said Nao."How do you two suppouse to do that? Your ghosts damn it!"said Shuji."All we need is this."said Nao and poked her black necklace a couple times. The ghosts eyes widen as they saw her necklace."I found it in one of the passageway rooms. I gave it to Nao and we have just figured out that it can restore ghosts back to humans."said Osamu. The guardians gasped and looked at the ghosts. By the scared look in their eyes it must've been true.

"The only way to stop it is the Five Mystical Keys and we have no idea where they are."said Sakura."Exactly. Well ta-ta. Now to go to the Royal Temple so we can be humans again. Come Osamu."said Nao and the couple started climbing up the steps.

"Five Mystical Keys?"asked Rima."Their necklaces like Nao's but their's a big difference."said Shuji."The one Nao is wearing will bring the ghost wearing it and anyone he/she chooses to not be a ghost anymore and become human. The one Nao is wearing is the Evil Jewel and it has great power. However, since it's the Evil Jewel it has a catch."said Sakura."The nearest human must switch places with the ghost. But that's only with the Evil Jewel. If we find the Five Mystical Keys their might be a chance that we could stop her."said Chiasa."The Five Mystical Keys are more powerful then the Evil Jewel. However, there are five of them and we have no idea where they are."finished Makoto.

"You mean these?"asked the girl guardians in unison taking out their necklaces that they found."THAT"S IT!"exclaimed Chiasa, Tadao, and Yuki."Where did you find them!"asked Sakura and Shuji."I found mine in a book in the bookcase in the living room."said Mia."I found mine in a book in a vase in the main room."said Yaya."I tripped over a book and found this one."said Utau."I sat down in the other tower and next to me was a book and inside was the necklace."said Amu."I found a book in one of the underground rooms and inside was this necklace."said Rima."Ugh! We should've known they they would be scattered around the house!"said Toshi."Nevermind about that. We have the Five Mystical Keys!"said Makoto."We might have a chance if we start running!"said Sakura. Then the seventeen started running up the other staircase.

"Tadao. How long are these staircases? And why are we going up the staircase anyway? I thought you said to make a ghost to a human again was to go to a temple."asked Kairi panting and running."About a mile and a half."said Tadao."A MILE AND A HALF!"yelled the guardians. Tadao sweatdropped and laughed nervously."And we'll be sent straight to the temple from the tower."said Tadao

Meanwhile with our evil couple.

Nao and Osamu had only gone up half a mile when Nao complained that she was tierd and was sitting on the ground."Come on Nao! We only went up what half a mile! Come on when we get what we want you can sleep all you want!"said Osamu. Nao was sitting on the ground."Your wearing shoes! I'm wearing heals! If you wanna get up their so fast then carry me!"said Nao. She then felt herself being lifted and found herself on Osamu's back. He started to carry her up the steps."Arigato."Nao whispered in his. She put her head against his back and her arms aound his neck.

They didn't know however that the guardians and ghosts were right below them snooping in on their conversation."Well we got a head start now. Let's go."said Tadase. Everyone else nodded and they crept quietly past the couple and in front of them sucsessfully since Osamu was too busy carrying Nao and Nao was to busy being lazy.

Amu sighed and then they al heard Nao."Hey! It's them! Let go of me and let's go!"said Nao. Osamu dropped Nao and the two started running up the stairs, the guardians and shots did the same.

About ten minutes later the guardians, ghosts, _and,_ the evil couple all made it up to the top at the same time. Where they were ony held a platform with a bar and a door. Nao narrowed her eyes and made a break for the door. It opened. Nao and Osamu ran in followed the the guradians and ghosts.

Inside was maginifcent. The room was circular and had a high celing. Exactly five great gray stone pillars were formed into a circle in the middle of the room. They were surrounding a small stone white pillar. Above it was a hole in the celing that led the sunlight in. On the ground were cavings of ancient designs. The walls had big windows looking out to the clouds below and looking up to the shining sun above. Between the windows were the gods and godesses.

"Beautiful."muttered Utau."Yes. Finally. Hold them off Osamu."said Nao and she started walking up to the smaller pillar. Osamu smirked and six ghosts came up."Charge!"yelled Osamu and the ghosts attacked each other."Go! Stop Nao! We'll hold off these guys!"yelledToshi."But-"protested Yaya."Go!"yelled Chiasa smacking one ghost in the face.

The five pillars started glowing a bright white."Yes! Yes!"said Nao. The guardians quickly ran in the circle made of pillars and a rumbling noise came. The pillars started rising up with the ground the were atached on. Now it was a circular platform with pillars rising to the sky."You! What are you infernal humans doing here!"asked Nao."Were not letting you take over the world Nao!"yelled Amu."We'll see about that."said Nao smirking. Nine of Nao's ghost assistants came from behind her."Attack!"yelled Nao.

* * *

**Cliffy! YAY! Oh which ghost do you guys like the most? Should I make a sequel? Who's your favorite character in this story(It can be a ghost or guardian)?**

**R&R! ^^**

**~MusicRcks~**


	10. Chapter 10

"Attack!"yelled Nao. Her and her ghost army charged toward the guaridans. Since no one could do character transformation or character change so all they did was dodge their attacks.

"We can't keep dodging like this! We need to attack to!"said Tadase."How? We don't have our charas!"said Yaya. Then Amu crashed into a pillar and some of it crumbled revealing the charas in their eggs in a secret hole. The charas all came out and went to their owners.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia!"

"Pepe!"

"Yoru."

"Rhythm, Temari!"

"Kusukusu!"

"Musashi."

"Kiseki!"

"Daichi!"

"Iru, Eru!"

"Lily, Alina!"(Mia's charas, look at end of chapter 4 for descriptions)

After the small reunion they quickly talked about what was going on. Turns out the charas were kidnapped and places in their by Nao and Osamu. They knew the charas had a power and kidnapped them and tried to use it but failed so they kept them in the pillar."We have to do character transformation to fight!"said Ikuto.

Character Transformation

Amulet Heart

Dear Baby

Black Lynx

Beat Jumper

Clown Drop

Samurai Soul

Platium Royal

Sky Jack

Lunatic Charm

Singing Princess(Again look at end of chapter 4)

"Go Go Little Duckies!"Yaya unleashed her ducks at a ghost. It fell trying to pry the ducks off and dissapeared."Golden Victory Shoot!"Kukai kicked his golden soccer ball and knocked a ghost off the pillar and down to the earth."Blaze Shoot!"Nagihiko threw his blue ball at a ghost making it fall and dissapearing in the process."Slash Claw!"Ikuto slashed a ghost into nothing."Nightmare Loreli!"Utau unleashed her butterflies at a ghost and the ghost dissapeared."Holy Crown!"Tadase made his jelly crown block an attack that was coming toward him from Nao."Juggling Party!"Rima threw her bowling pins at a ghost and it dissapeared."Spiral Heart!"Amu hit a ghost dead in the face and it dissapeared."Flat Natruals!"Mia made flat and natrual music signs come out and attack Nao. Nao fell.

"It's over Nao. Give up."said Amu. Suddenly the platform they were on started to shake. Nao smirked."Oh it's not over yet."she said. The pillar landed. It looked exactly like the other temple back at the mansion except on one side were two big statues of lighting bolts crossing above a women holding a pan**(BTW shes the same size as the lighting bolts)**.

Nao ran off of the platform and was floating up to the pan the women was holding."Get her!"said Kairi. They followed Nao."Switch Iru!"said Eru."Lily switch with me."said Alina.

Character Transformation

Seperic Charm

Swimming Angel

Utau flew, Mia used Bubble Blow to form a bubble platform for herself, Tadase, Amu, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Rima, and Kairi to carry up, Kukai used his board, and Yaya used a big duck to carry herself up.

"Lets go!"said Rima. They were on Nao's tail."Give up Nao! You'll never win!"said Nagihiko."We'll see about that."she said. She then attacked Amu making her undo her character transformation."Amu!"they yelled after her. Ikuto jumped off the bubble platform and swooped down."Ikuto!"they yelled after him."Don't worry! We'll catch up!"he said.

He caught Amu and held her close."Ikuto. I love you."muttered Amu and hugged him."I love you to Amu."said Ikuto. Amu thought the impact now would end their lives and shut her eyes tightly. Ikuto lightly landed on the ground with Amu in his arms."Were...alive?"asked Amu unsure openening her eyes slowly."Yes. I'll never let anything happen to you."he said creasing her face. Amu leaned up and kissed him."So does this mean were dating?"asked Ikuto. She smiled and nodded."Amu character transform."said Dia.

Character Transformation

Amulet Dia

"Let's go Ikuto."she said and she carried Ikuto up.

"I hope their ok."said Yaya."I have a feeling they are."said Kairi."Look!"said Nagihiko. They looked down to see Amu as Amulet Dia carrying Ikuto. She caught up with them soon and Ikuto jumped onto the bubble platform."Amu! Ikuto!"they said releaved.

Now the guardians and Nao just made it to the pan."Yes! Finally!"said Nao. She ran to a little pillar that had light shining down on it."Now. Gods, godesses, spirits, and ghosts of the world hear me. Make me and my darling Osamu human so we may rule the world! As an offering I give you the Evil Jewel."said Nao at the smaill pillar. She placed the Evil Jewel on the pillar and it started glowing darkly."No!"said Mia. She pushed Nao away as the pillar unleashed a power straight at Mia. The guardians watched in shock at what was happening before them.

Mia felt a rush of pain go threw her."No!"said Nao. Mia fell to the ground."How are you still alive! A mortal that faces the power of the Evil Jewel dies!"said Nao. Then Mia's green necklace glowed. Same with Rima, Utau, Yaya, and Amu's necklaces. The necklaces were going toward the small pillar.

Some writing apeared on the small pillar and the guardian girls went up to it. They each felt a surge that it was calling out to them."Gods, godesses, spirits, and ghosts of the world."said Mia."Make all evil go away."said Utau."So no sorrow comes to the world"said Yaya."So that the human and spirit world both have peace."said Rima."Please fulfil our request for now."said Amu."We hold the power of the Four Mystical Keys."they said together.

A white light glowed. The women that was holding the pan they were standing on blinked her eyes and lookd down on them."Wish granted."she said. Three statues with harps came to life and played their harps. The harmonies flowed through the room.

"No."said Nao. She was dissapearing."I'll get you guardians for this!"she said and vanished."Utau. It's the harmony of Glorius Sunshine!"said Eru."Hey she's right!"said Iru."Sing Utau sing!"said the charas."Ok."she giggled.

**(Listen to Glorius Sunshine now!)**

"Ok so how are we gonna get home?"asked Mia. No one answered."Why don't we just go on the platform?"asked Kukai. They nodded seeing no other answer."Wait!"said the women holding the pan."What?"asked Rima."You girls must stay here."said one of the statues that were playing the harp."What? Why?"asked Utau."It's your destiny.. We are suppose to take you to the gods and godesses in the sky. Since you five were chosen."said another harp player."But why us?"asked Amu."Because you girls are the most pure of the world. So you were chosen for the Five Mystical Keys."said the last harp player."The world needs you girls to protect. You must stay."said the main women."What about them?"asked Yaya in Kairi's arms."Were very sorry they cannot come."said the women."B-but."protested Mia."It's what has to be. Say your last goodbyes to them."she said.

When they finally got to the platform the girls were crying and the guys were tearing up.

"Kukai. Always remember me."said Utau in his arms."I'll always."he said."Nagi. Never forget that I love you."said Rima crying into his chest."I won't as long as you never forget I love you."said Nagihiko buring his face in her hair."Kairi!"cried Yaya squeezing him in a hug."Yaya."he muttered he was even crying a little."Ikuto. I wish we got to date longer."cried Amu."I know."said Ikuto."Tadase. I'll always love you."said Mia."I'll always love you too Mia."said Tadase. She looked up."You called me Mia. You always called me Mikayla."said Mia."Well I love you and you do look like a Mia more."said Tadase and kissed her. Nagihiko kissed Rima, Kukai kissed Utau, Kairi kissed Yaya, and Ikuto kissed Amu.

The guy got on the platform and it started to move. They all waved. When the platform was out of sight the girls turned to the women."Sorry girls. Come now the gods and godesses have been waiting for you girls."said the women. She put her pan down and they climbed on. She put the pan back where it wasand said some mystic sayings. A white portal came and she gestured the girls to go in.

"Some **Ghost Mystery **this turned out to be."they said and walked in.

With the guys

They were back at the mansion and they saw the ghosts."Well how did it go? Did you stop Nao?"asked Chiasa."Yeah."said Ikuto."Where are the girls?"asked Tadao."Their destiny is to go be godesses so they couldn't come back"said Kukai."Oh."said Sakura. Yuki was crying now. Everyone else was silent."Come on. You want to get out right?"asked Makoto. They just nodded and the ghosts led them down the stairs and to the front door.

"It was nice meeting you all."said Shuji and the ghosts bowed."Thank you so much."said Toshi."No problem. What happens to the other ghosts in this house?"asked Kairi."We'll find them. Don't worry. After we find all of them we'll all go to heaven."said Yuki."Goodbye."they all said and the guardians left the house.

They called Tsukasa and Nikaido to pick them up since when they went past the gate no one was their."Yo guardians. What took you so long? And where are the girl guardians?"asked Tsukasa when him and Nikaido came."It's a long story Tsukasa. We'll tell you on the way."said Ikuto. Kukai, Ikuto, and Tadase got in the same car as Tsukasa and Nagihiko and Kairi got in the same car as Nikaido. The cars drove away from the mansion and into the setting sun.

**THE END**

**Yup that's the ending. Yeah I'm sorry I put such a sad ending but I put Amuto in here that counts for something right? SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL?**

**Sorry i know i forgot to put up the lyrics and i couldn't find them fast enough but please just listen to the song**

**Well BYE BYE FOR THIS STORY!**

**~Melody-chan~**


End file.
